The Legend of Zelda: Red Death
by dragonfire806
Summary: Link must save all of Hyrule from the mysterious plague! dun dun duuuuuuuuuun!  Okay, I'll seriously put a real summary here when I have time.
1. Fallen

This was written randomly and for the fun of it. :]  
>Also, throughout this story and my other ones, I usually refer to Link as an elf...which is a bit of a misnomer. Yes, I realize Link is Hylian and simply has pointy ears, which does not make him an elf. It's just what I mis-refer to him as. xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fallen<strong>

Gasping for breath, the elf dropped to his knees in the cool small waters of Kakariko Village. Not very fond of this place, but the closest to his last task, the elf could only make do with what was here.  
>*bloop bloop bloop*<br>Blessed by the gods, the waters with their magical healing powers, led to the full restoration of Link's beating heart.  
>He sighed in an appreciated sort of way, then stood back up. Epona was standing behind him chewing on a blade of grass.<br>He stepped out from the waters and onto the dry sandy land. With his Hero's tunic, he too was blessed with some magical qualities. (Especially the super fast drying powers.)

The brown horse's eyes locked onto his and she gave a sort of grunt.  
>"What?" Link said.<br>She dropped the grass from her mouth and reared back her lips, bearing her teeth.  
>"Oh," Link muttered. "Hungry are we?"<br>Epona jerked her head down.  
>"You're right, I did promise to get ya some real food, didn't I?"<br>She only neighed.  
>"All right," the elf said. He walked over to her and gently grabbed the reins, leading her to the direction of the shops.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait here," he commanded.<br>He entered the shop, only to find the shopkeeper facing the other direction, a bomb in hand.  
>"Er hello?"<br>The figure spun around and looked at Link. "Ahh! So nice to see such a familiar face!"  
>Link cocked a brow. Who was this guy? This was not the same guy who owned the shop.<br>The shopkeeper grinned and placed the bomb on the counter. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
>"Where's—"<br>"He had to deliver something to Castle Town, and as you know, that is quite a distance from here." He cleared his throat and continued once more. "I am Mister—" He paused and glanced at a piece of paper on the counter. "Triforce?"  
>"Huh?" Link said caught off guard. "Well then... I'd like to make a purchase of twenty arrows, ten bombs and three carrots please."<p>

"Yes, yes," the young shopkeeper said quickly. He nodded and turned around, heading for the back door. "Supplies in here," he added.  
>"Wait," Link blurted. "What is the total?"<br>Mr. Triforce looked caught off guard. He turned around, a stunned expression on his face. He then ran a set of fingers through his dark hair nervously and said half-sure, "2,300 rupees sir."  
>"WHAT!" Link boomed.<br>But Triforce was already headed through the door.  
>Underneath a shadow, an impish figure arose in front of the elf. "Why so angry?"<br>"This Mister Triforce guy—he's trying to rip me off!"  
>"Oh, and what happened to the guy with the bozo haircut?"<br>"Apparently he left for Castle Town," Link mumbled.

"Hmm," Midna said. "Why do I find that hard to believe? He would never leave his shop for danger— not unless someone he actually trusted would be in charge. And this Triforce man, I've never seen him before."  
>"He's not even a man," Link added. "Doesn't even seem old enough to have hit puberty if you ask me!"<br>Midna giggled. "Are you sure it's not Malo or Talo?"  
>"Yeah, because they're really taller than me, right?" he said sarcastically.<br>"Don't give me sarcasm!"  
>"I'm sorry," Link said quickly. "I'm just angry and confused. And Epona's mad at me for not feeding her..."<br>"Maybe we should investigate then?" the Twili suggested.  
>Link thought for a moment. "I'm so sick and tired of that stuff." He sighed once more.<br>"Well deal with it!" Midna growled. With a great tug, the imp dragged Link back to the storage room.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just take what you need now?" she whispered.<br>"Don't mind if I do..."  
>Midna found herself wandering to the back door—the one that led outside. It was already open and this led her to delve into more curiosity.<br>"Wait!" Link cried, fitting a few bombs in his bomb bag.  
>He chased after her and found her lurking outside, awestruck at the figure before her.<br>Link was about to let loose a noise of surprise and fear, but Midna's hand had quickly covered it.  
>He blushed as she pulled him back into the shadows behind a large box.<br>"Zant," she whispered.  
>Link cocked a brow. "Who—oh yeah!"<br>"But the other," she added, "I have no idea who..."

Zant, his fish mask upon his head, stood flapping his floppy sleeves.  
>The figure before him bent down to one knee and bowed at the waist. "My Lord," Triforce said in awe.<br>Zant nodded in approval. The figure rose to both feet again. "What is it now?"  
>"Well besides that blasted elf boy, I've noticed there has been one after you."<br>Triforce tilted his head. "How did he find me?" His tone was angry. "Did you kill him!"  
>"Is it even possible when you're IMMORTAL?"<br>"I am sorry, my Lord," Triforce said quickly. "But he _can_ be stopped. I just haven't discovered the true way yet."  
>"And you'd best find out," Zant added. "Before I figure it out and kill you both. Since after all, I presume you little twinsees may die of the same pattern, yes?"<br>"I'm not sure," Triforce added, "But what have you done with him?"  
>Zant chuckled. "I haven't even a clue myself. I had a few henchmen sort of shoot him down and dispose of him somewhere."<br>Triforce looked confused, yet he nodded as if he understood everything. "Well then, shall we be off?"  
>There wasn't another word before the two mysterious figures disappeared in a portal of darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>Link stood awestruck, his mouth agape. "Is his name really Triforce, because Zant couldn't bother to mention anything about the shopkeeper!"<br>"Chill," Midna said. She let go of him and floated in front of him.  
>"Let's just get back to Epona and then we can ask that Indian dude a few questions. Maybe he's heard a few rumors."<p>

Epona neighed so loudly and happily that Link thought he was going to have loss of hearing for a day. She nearly inhaled the carrots in one bite and left Link's hand a bit slobbery.  
>While Midna was looking over at the gate, Link wiped his hand on her back.<br>"EWW! What did you just do!"  
>Before she could yell or he could even open his mouth, a loud cry of pain echoed through the land.<br>Midna's eyes peered over at the Kakariko waters. She couldn't quite make out anything but a red lump in the water.  
>"What?" Link asked, watching Midna point in the opposite direction.<br>"Let's check out the red lump," she stated. "Maybe that's what screamed?"  
>Grabbing the reins once more, Link darted with Epona by his side, while he followed the fast paced imp.<br>Once more, standing before the water's edge, the three of them stared at the blood stained water and the bloodied lump face-down in its depths.

"It's a fallen—"  
>"The heavens have given birth to a new angel!" Midna declared.<br>Link's face fell a bit. "Ulgh thanks, now I have mental images..."  
>"But he's bloody and fell from the sky—"<br>"JUST stop. Okay...?"


	2. Deal or No Deal

**Chapter 2: Deal or No Deal**

Zelda pushed the young prince aside, giving it her best to add a harsh touch.  
>He laughed a bit. "If you're gonna take your anger out, you could at least make it a bit more aggressive."<br>"Oh shut up!" she cried, pushing her hair from her face. "This is all your fault in the first place!"  
>"My fault?" the blue haired prince repeated. "Haven't we gone through this fifty times already?"<br>"Hmph."  
>"My dear lady," he started, "it was not I who wished for this arranged marriage to be brought up between the two of us. Zelda, it was all my parents..."<br>"Hmph."  
>"There were too many princes, and only a few princesses, and you were the closest to our kingdom. I had no choice, so reluctantly—"<br>"Oh Marth, just stop right there! I don't want to get married—there's someone else out there for me..." She paused. "And you're not the one..."  
>"Gee thanks." Marth rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I hate you too. There also is, another someone out there for me."<p>

"Enough of our fantasies!" Zelda snapped. "You made my castle get trapped like this. Now we're in a yellowish bubble thing and it's all your fault!"  
>"First off, it's diamond shaped. Second, it was sorta like 'Deal or No Deal'... I either made a deal with Zant to stay here with you and be killed, or kill an elf and die anyway afterward... I should have gone with the second option...especially if I was going to die anyway."<br>The prince's sigh was broken with a hard slap across the face.  
>"Wow, I felt a pinch on that one! I'm glad you're building up some power..."<br>"Stop it!" Zelda snapped. She was sobbing now.  
>Marth gave a half smile and slid to the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Zant and Triforce appeared inside the castle walls.<br>"Ah, look who's back," Marth said with lack of interest.  
>Zant tilted his head and looked over at the two he was holding captive. "Don't cry dear, once I take over the world in darkness, you will be MY little princess."<br>A maniacal laugh echoed all around them.  
>Triforce stared at Marth. "Still daydreaming over YOUR love?" He grinned and folded his arms. "COUGH—ROY—COUGH—PEACH."<br>"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Marth stormed.

Hopping to his feet, the prince charged at the dark angel.  
>Just before he was too close, the dark angel held up a single hand as if indicating to stop. Marth stopped in his tracks, stiff as a board. Triforce laughed an evil laugh. "Thanks to Zant and the power of darkness, I have inherited a few tricks of my own."<br>"TIP!" Marth shouted angrily. "What happened to you?"  
>"Tainted by the devil that's what!" Zelda interjected.<br>Tip grinned once more. "Just remember...I am the puppeteer behind the marionettes..."


	3. Wish I Had Your Pair of Wings

**Chapter 3: Wish I Had Your Pair of Wings**

Epona neighed softly as Link and Midna edged slowly towards the floating figure. Immediately the water changed back to its natural tint.  
>"Blood gone?" Midna said, taken aback by the event.<br>"We must have the special touch..."  
>Midna poked one of the sprawled out feathery wings.<br>"Well, I think the red color suits him quite well." She laughed.  
>Link threw her a glance and poked at the angel.<br>"I don't understand what happened. Did he take a blood bath or something?"  
>The angel's wings twitched a bit.<br>With the help of Link, Midna flipped the boy over face-up.

"Aww, isn't he...cute?"  
>Link turned pink. "Whaa? A bloody creature like that?"<br>She threw him a look.  
>"...I'll stop."<br>"Hello?" she said. "Are you alive?"  
>Link poked him with the edge of his Master Sword, accidentally pricking the skin and shedding blood.<br>The angel's eyes flung open, along with his mouth. Both a cry of pain, and fearful gasp escaped his lips.  
>"Huuuuuuahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he choked.<p>

A crimson liquid dribbled from his mouth.  
>"EW!" Link cringed. "What's wrong with him?"<br>Midna laughed at the elf's reaction.  
>"We should probably get help, right?"<br>"No Link, we should sit here and let the ANGEL die!"  
>"Yes sir?" Link threw a hand up, almost as if saluting a captain, then dashed towards the little house only a couple feet away.<br>"I forget the guy's name," he said anxiously to himself. "What do I say?"  
>He banged loudly on the wooden door.<p>

Immediately it flung open. Talo, Beth, and Collin were waiting in the doorway.  
>"LEEEEEEENK!"<br>They all hugged him like he had some sort of magnetic pull. Link cringed once more.  
>He sucked in a breath and said quickly, "Pleasegetoffmehnowz! There'sanangelinttrouble!"<br>The three kids gasped in unison and pulled back.  
>Renado appeared behind them, almost as if he knew he was coming. With a kind gesture he nodded his head towards Link, then glanced at the children. "Please, head inside until I figure what has happened."<br>Obediently they headed inside, leaving only the Hylian and the Indian.

"You said something about an angel?" Renado questioned.  
>Link nodded.<br>"I knew this day would come. Hence the prophecy of the day the Spirits would send an angel to warn us of a Great Evil to come."  
>"What exactly is that evil—did the prophecy happen to mention that?"<br>Renado laughed. "My dear boy, indeed it has. Link, you are a great hero, but you must learn to be patient for the answer will soon come."  
>Link ignored his words. Where did that come from...?<br>Renado started up again, "It is said that a plague will strike our continent. Wipe out most of our people, only to leave the rest shrouded in darkness...forever."  
>"Plague of—"<br>"The Red Death my friend."

* * *

><p>He didn't know what it meant exactly, only that he knew being the Hero of Time and all—he would be the one stuck saving everyone. And who would repay him? No one. Like usual.<p>

Renado seemed calm when he saw the half-conscious angel's face. "It truly is, it truly is."  
>Midna glanced at the Indian man from the shadows.<br>"He's been coughing a lot and groaning. He's like a zombie. He's awake, but like not here... Does that make sense?"  
>Renado grinned, then laid his fingers over the angel's forehead. "He's very warm indeed."<br>"Should we take him out of the water?" Link questioned.

* * *

><p>*Two hours later...*<p>

The sick bed Prince Ralis once laid upon, was now filled with the place of another figure—the angel Midna had found.  
>Collin leaned over the body. "Is that contagious?" He sounded scared.<br>"Yes!" Link made clear. "...and I hope you get it..."  
>Collin stepped away and looked at Talo.<br>"If you think about it—it's a creepy coolness. He's bleeds from pours! I never knew that was possible."  
>"That's not funny!" Beth snapped. "Don't you feel bad? Or did you even listen to Renado's stories?"<br>Talo shrugged. "As long as I don't get it, I'll be fine."  
>Collin frowned. Beth nudged Talo hard in the side. "That's the thing, we might all DIE from this!"<br>Collin's mouth fell open and a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

><p>*One more hour later...*<p>

In the old creaky wooden chair, Link sat silently next to Midna. The Twili imp escaped a sigh then peered over at the angel.  
>"Ya know, if we had a pair of wings, we could fly anywhere..." Midna said dreamily.<br>"Yeah, no more painful darkness tunnel warps."  
>"Painful?"<br>"You always hurt me..." Link said quietly.  
>Midna glared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."<br>Link sighed. "Angel boy, I wish I had your pair of wings."


	4. The Red Death

**Chapter 4: The Red Death**

"So, this Red Death thing—how deadly is it?" Link questioned aloud.  
>Midna, who wasn't present at the time, just stood hidden in the shadows of Link, listening intently.<br>"Well, like I said, it is a plague. It spreads through the air, but touch can also be a main source. It is said to be able to spread rather quickly and be strong enough to wipe out a continent—"

"Can it be stopped? Link interrupted. "Like, is there any sort of cure?"  
>Renado paused for a moment, leaving Link left in his curiosity.<br>"Honestly, I don't know Link," the Indian admitted. "But I must say this—death is a type of darkness, and that my friend _always_ has a weakness."  
>"So there—"<br>Renado cut off the elf's words, "Hush my child. Enough talk of such a terrible epidemic. You should let the angel rest, and you yourself should probably recuperate from your travels."  
>With that said, Renado left the room without another word.<p>

"Hush my child?" Link muttered under his breath. An angry scowl was clear upon his face.  
>Once again, Midna appeared by Link's side. "It seems like foreshadowing if you ask me."<br>"Well why can't people ever just answer our questions normally?" Link rolled his eyes. "We always get stuck with riddles and puzzles, and for once in life I'd really just like straight on answers."  
>"Tough luck," Midna said.<br>"Like BOOM—straight on answers! ANSWERS, answers, answers!" Link added.

"You scare me sometimes..." Midna muttered. "Why are you acting so—?"  
>"Why am I acting so what?" The elf raised a brow.<br>"Is it really that time of month?" Midna giggled.  
>"EXCUSE ME!"<p> 


	5. The Dream

**Chapter 5: The Dream**

It wasn't too long before the elf and imp faded from the angel's view. Eyes almost closing automatically, it didn't take much for him to dose off, seeing as he was weak in the first place.  
>The lights seemed to dim out, the darkness overwhelming his sight. It was quiet and calm around him; no longer could he hear any voices.<p>

* * *

><p>But suddenly, like a butterfly fluttering through the air, a strange ball of golden light bounced around the darkness.<br>Curious, the angel stepped forward slowly, not taking his eyes off the strange object.  
>What was it?<br>So bright—yet so strangely calm and beautiful—it continued to flutter through the air.  
>Pit followed after it, not really thinking about what he was doing or where he was even going.<p>

* * *

><p>Feeling the blades of grass tickle at his feet, the angel boy took the time to realize where the strange light had led him. A meadow.<br>The smell of spring, the sway of the grass and plants with the breeze, the clear blue sky—it was all very relaxing.  
><em>If only the world was like this...so calm, so peaceful... No pain and evil; sin and sickness...<em> he thought.  
>He let out an exaggerated sigh of relaxation. He wasn't sick and hurt here. He was just like before this had all happened... Normal and well.<br>But if only it was real. But no. Of course anything that could ever be good was never real—it was all just a dream.

* * *

><p>Sapphire eyes gazed up at the golden light once more.<br>"Why have you brought me here?" the angel asked aloud.  
>The light hovered in complete stillness, and then with a bright flash, a figure appeared before him.<br>Unshielding his eyes, the young angel glanced up at the lady before him.  
>"Such beauty," he said in awe. "Palutena, is it really you?"<br>The goddess smiled, "Of course it is me."  
>"Is this real?" he asked.<br>For a moment, she said nothing. She only floated downward, her feet coming in contact with the ground.

But finally she said, "I believe you would know the answer to that one."  
>"I don't understand though, what's wrong with me? Am I cursed by my brother or perhaps someone even higher?"<br>"No, Pit." The goddess, her long green hair flowing behind her, reached out a hand to Pit.  
>"What is it?" he questioned.<br>She placed something gently into his palm. "It will help you on your journey."  
>He nodded in thanks, then made a fist around the object.<p>

"So, what do I do?" Pit questioned once more. "I'm too weak to do anything! I can't help anyone out in my condition—and I don't even know where I am or what's happening."  
>"Please be calm, young one," she muttered in a soft tone. "I promise your answers will come in time."<br>"No!" Pit shouted. "I wanna know now! Can't you give me answers? I'm DYING!"  
>"Pitterus Angelicus!" the goddess said angrily. "You are <em>not<em> dying! You are immortal!"  
>"Sometimes I find that hard to believe," he uttered under his breath. "These people watching over me—I've been listening to what they've been saying. I have a plague—the Red Death. This thing has no cure!"<br>"Have you forgotten what gifts I have blessed you with?" her voice boomed. "I'll tell you now, take for granted one thing and you will lose it all."

Pit opened up his mouth to protest, but no words came. A combination of a choke and a gasp was the next noise that escaped him.  
>"I believe in you, why can't you do the same for me?" were Palutena's last words.<br>A huge gust of wind came and she was gone in mere seconds.  
>The angel fell to his knees, dropping her gift from his hand into the grass. "Why?" he muttered. "WHY?"<br>His eyes began to water a bit. He wanted it all to stop and surely wanted answers.  
>"PALUTENA!" he screamed.<p>

Another choke-gasp and a couple tears led Pit to an emotional tantrum.  
>"Why is this happening to ME?" he cried.<br>He banged his fist on the grassy ground immediately watching as the meadows turned to a dull, arid wasteland.  
>He looked taken aback; his eyes widened. "Huh? No!"<br>"PALUTENA!" he screamed once more.  
>No answer. No type of response. No sort of anything. Just darkness...<p>

* * *

><p>Eyes flung open, tears flowing, the figure nearly shot up crying in both pain, fear and confusion.<br>"Oooh!" cried Beth. "Renado, come quick!"


	6. In Disguise

**Chapter 6: In Disguise**

Along one of his many strolls throughout the castle, Marth came upon a room unlike any other. The walls were painted a blinding pink.  
>"Whoa," Marth said. "They really need to do a better paint job."<br>He blinked. Scattered across the walls were photos and drawings of an elf. A familiar elf indeed.  
>"What is this—a Link shrine or something?" he murmured to himself.<p>

The prince walked forward. The purple carpeted floors were littered with paper and even more pictures of the blonde elf.  
>Marth snickered, "Wait 'til elf boy finds out about this!"<br>Bending over, he picked up a photo off the ground. The angle was terrible as it was Link from behind and by the looks, from far away.  
>"Stalker much?" he mumbled to himself.<p>

Throwing the picture aside, Marth started forward. Coming upon a large green chest, he pried it open. Inside were a mix of costumes and hats. All what appeared to be...disguises?  
>"Is this what Zelda does in her free time?" Marth pulled out an old lady mask. "What the hell?"<br>He let out a laugh and tossed the mask aside. Jeez, what was with all this stuff?

Getting down on his knees, the prince began to rummage through the chest. It was amazing how much junk was in here. The strangest clothes ever...  
>"Ha, this is epic!" he declared, pulling out a pair of glasses. Unlike any pair of glasses, these lacked lenses and also had a nose and mustache attached to it. Marth put them on. A wide grin spread across his face. Maybe he could make a disguise and escape from Zelda.<p>

* * *

><p>*An hour later...*<p>

Pushing the glasses up on his face, Marth poked his head out the door to make sure no one was coming. Sure that the hallway was clear, he readjusted the wig on his head and stepped out.  
>"I wonder how this will go," Marth muttered to himself with a smile.<p>

"You there!" a voice called to him. "Where are you going?"  
>Marth looked at the guard, wondering where he had suddenly appeared from.<br>"I have been instructed to let no one leave," the guard spoke.  
>"You mean forced to?" Marth spoke.<br>The guard looked confused. Surely this old man sounded younger than he looked.  
>"Oh!" Marth cleared his throat, making himself sound like a creepy old man. "I lost my—"<br>"Dentures?" the guard finished for him.  
>Marth bared a toothless smile. "Must be them," he said, rubbing his tongue over his dark colored gums.<p>

The guard cringed a bit, trying hard not to stare at the old man's lack of teeth, troll-like gray hair, large nose, huge mole, crazy eyebrows, and rather long nostril hairs.  
>"Sooomething wrong, sonny?" Marth asked.<br>"No," the guard said sternly, wincing a bit.  
>"Would you happen to know where—" *COUGH* "—Zant is?" *WEEZY COUGH*<br>"Excuse me?" the guard said.  
>Marth continued to cough repeatedly. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Leaning closer to the guard, Marth stared at the man. "Gotta speak louder, Doctor Payne is a bit hard of hearing."<br>"I didn't hear you the—"  
>"I'm sorry what?" Dr. Payne said rather loudly. "Please do speak up. And look, by golly! Look at all that mighty earwax build up! Surely that is not healthy for a young man like you! Oh my, what are those orange things?"<p>

The guard look frightened. Eyes widened, he tried hard to step away, but Dr. Payne had gripped him tightly by the shoulders.  
>"EARMICE!" Dr. Payne screamed. "Little orange organisms that enter through the ear only to soon eat out your brain, slowly but surely<br>"I-I've never heard of such—"  
>"Harmless if you stop 'em in time," Marth added in his normal tone.<p>

"W-whaat? Who are you?"  
>Marth rolled his eyes. From his white medical coat, he took out a long needle filled with...something he wasn't quite sure of.<br>"I'm really sorry about this," Marth said, quickly jabbing the man's check with the needle.  
>The guard immediately fell to the ground.<br>"If you ever wake up," Marth started, "please do clean out your ears. You honestly do have massive earwax..."

"DOCTOR!" a familiar voice boomed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
>Marth glanced at the figure who was casually jogging over to him.<br>"What did you say?" Marth said, getting back into character.  
>"Dr. Payne," Zant said rather concerned, "it's Zelda. I'm concerned about her. She won't talk to me. I-I need to talk to you."<br>There was a moment of silence as Marth pretended not to listen. So apparently this person Marth was pretending to be...did exist? He had adapted Dr. Payne's characteristics from an entry in Zelda's journal. Apparently he was Zant's therapist but he hadn't believed that at the time when he read it. It only left Marth to assume what Zelda did with this costume and if this old man really was fictional or simply Zelda's idea of a practical joke.

"Doctor," Zant said quickly, "did you hear me?"  
>*COUGH* "No, I did not."<p>

(Sudden ending of this chapter, due to lack of creativeness!)


	7. Badgers, Mushrooms, and Snakes Oh My!

**Chapter 7: Badgers, Mushrooms, and Snakes Oh My!**

Renado came quickly but not quickly enough. The only one left in the room was Beth, who was staring intently at the bed.  
>"What has happened?" Renado queried.<br>"He woke up!" Beth blurted. "And then he…disappeared."  
>Renado looked confused. "I'm not sure I quite understand."<br>"He was healed and then he just sort of muttered something and there was a huge flash of light!"  
>"Perhaps the Spirits took care of him?"<br>"I don't know. I'm sorry, I really am! I should have stopped him or called you sooner," Beth whined.

"Renado," Colin cried, "come quick!"  
>Immediately the young blonde darted into the room, a fearful expression upon his face.<br>"What now?" Beth asked first.  
>"There's a fire outside!"<p>

* * *

><p>Upon the water where the angel had first appeared, was a mountain of flames.<br>"Can someone please explain to me how water catches fire?" Link mumbled to himself.  
>"Link, focus!" Midna whispered in his ear.<br>"Focus on what?" Link said grumpily. "Let me just put the flames out with water… Oh wait, the _water_ is covered in flames!"  
>Midna slapped the elf across the face and gave him an intense look. "Do something, now!"<p>

Link sighed. Stepping forward, he stared at the flames. The heat of the flames was becoming intense.  
>"STOP!" he cried, as if the fire would listen.<br>Midna glanced at him awkwardly. Link blinked. Nothing happened.  
>"Flames be gone, please?"<p>

Just then, a whoosh of wind blew by, sweeping dust and dirt into the air. The flames vanished into thin air and a shiny black door appeared in the drained waters.  
>"Oh?" Link cocked a brow.<br>As if it were no big deal, the elf approached the door. Gently he turned the knob and entered through the doorway, only to find a strange new land on the other side.

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as Kakariko Village melted away into darkness.  
>"Where are we?" Link asked aloud.<br>"Hell," Midna answered, appearing in front of him.  
>"Aren't you funny," Link rolled his eyes.<br>"No, the sign says _Hell_ is to the left, and the Reflection Temple is to the right," Midna made clear.

The elf glanced up at the signs which appeared to be floating in mid air.  
>"What is this place?" Link mumbled. "Is this some kind of joke?"<br>"No joke," another voice broke in.  
>A flash of light lit up the room, and suddenly they appeared to be standing in a deserted field.<br>The figure standing before them gave them a welcoming smile and wave.

"Hey!" Link shouted. "You're the Triforce guy that ripped me off!"  
>"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said with lack of pity.<br>"You look like the other angel," Midna stated. "Are you two related?"  
>"I assume you have already met my brother Pit then?"<br>"Perhaps," Midna replied.  
>"If you're wondering who I am…I'm Tip!"<br>Link blinked. "I was expecting something more. Did I miss the evil laugh or something?"  
>"W-what?" Tip said.<p>

"Sooo, where are we Tippy?" Midna questioned.  
>"You are in the Underworld," Tip replied. "I formally welcome you here."<br>"You formally welcome us to Hell? No thank you…"  
>"No Link. Did you not read the signs? <em>Hell<em> was in the other direction," Midna confirmed.  
>"Not bad," Tip smiled at Midna, "I'm glad you're observant."<br>"Whatever," Link muttered. "Will somebody just please explain why we're here?"  
>"Since you said the magic word please," Tip started, "I will be kind enough to point you in the <em>right<em> direction. And I mean that literally."

* * *

><p><strong>(SUDDEN ENDING...THIS CHAPTER IS IN PROGRESS AND IS TO BE CONTINUED.)<strong>


End file.
